Stuffed pizza sandwiches are typically in the form of a baked dough shell enclosing some food ingredients generally including one or more of the following: tomato sauce, cheese, spices, vegetables, and meats. To make a stuffed pizza sandwich, an uncooked hollow dough shell or pocket is formed to hold the desired stuffing(s). After the stuffing(s) are introduced into the dough pocket, the dough pocket is sealed along a seam line to capture the stuffing(s) inside. The stuffed sandwich is then baked in an oven.
When making stuffed pizza sandwiches on a commercial scale, it is important that the sandwiches be made in an efficient and uniform manner. As such, several assemblies have been developed for simultaneously forming a plurality of stuffed sandwiches. However, this approach generally requires that multiple sandwiches be made which generally include pre-determined/standard ingredients.
However, in order to attract and maintain consumers in today's highly competitive retail food industry, it is important to customize the ingredients of a stuffed pizza sandwich to meet the unique tastes of an individual consumer. As such, a device which enables efficient and consistent formation of individual stuffed pizza sandwiches to suit the unique tastes of individual customers is desirable. It is also desirable that the device be easily disassembled for cleaning.